Last Memories
by babyxuan
Summary: It is going be the last time for both the Seiryuu and Suzaku seishi get together with Miaka and Yui. But due to some reasons, the seishi wasn't able to go to Tokyo with the Mikos. Sadly, Miaka and Yui decided to go back to their world...
1. Default Chapter

Working in the café  
  
"Ohaiyo!" Miaka said in high-spirited.  
  
"Ohaiyo Miaka! You seem to be happy, eh?" Nuriko smiled and asked.  
  
"Yep yep! That's right!" Miaka replied.  
  
"Hmm, so what is it?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"Eh eh! Don't tell me you and tama-cham.... hehe " Nuriko said naughtily.  
  
"HUH! NOOOO!!! NURIKO!!!!!!!!!" Miaka shouted, embarrassed.  
  
"Wakalaka! Gee, take a look at yourself! Your face is as red as boiled octopus! Wahaha!" Tasuki said, while laughing all the way.  
  
"You guys picking on Miaka again huh?" Yui asked.  
  
Yui clenched her fist and... pow there goes Nuriko and Tasuki.  
  
"Haha!" Miaka laugh gleefully.  
  
"Miaka! Yui hit us and you still laugh!" Tasuki complained.  
  
"No no... not that... I was just wondering how you guys going to face the society. haha" Miaka said, still laughing. ( -- )  
  
"Huh? Wad society? There no such word in our world! Isn't it?" Nuriko asked curiously.  
  
"Bah! You guys will know later. Oh, gather all the Suzaku seishi and assemble at the palace at the evening." Yui demanded.  
  
"Miaka, I will make a move first okay? I have got to inform the Seiryuu seishi too. Oh well! See you later! And oh, whoever bullied you, tell me. They will get it from me." Yui told Miaka and glared at Tasuki and Nuriko.  
  
"Gulp" Tasuki and Nuriko gulp.  
  
"Oh well! We wont bully Miaka chan, isn't it Tasuki kun?" Nuriko said to Tasuki.  
  
"Yeah yeah! Be rest assured!" Tasuki replied.  
  
And so, everyone went back to their own room and gets prepared for the unexpected gathering. 


	2. Last Memories 2

It's evening in the Konan Empire. Everyone was gathered in the main hall but Miaka and Yui were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Man! What's taking them so long?" Tasuki grumbled.  
  
"Hmm? I though you are the one who asked us here?" Chiriko asked.  
  
"Wah?! No no, not me! Gee, Chiriko, do I really look like that kind of boring person? Its Yui who asked me to inform you guys!" Tasuki said.  
  
Suboshi, one of the Seiryuu seishi taking out his ryuuseisui and it started hovering around Tasuki.  
  
Suboshi said in a serious tone, "Do you have any comments on that? Since you say you weren't those kind of boring person, which means that Yui is huh? Because she was the one who asked you guys here. Am I right?"  
  
"HEY! Put that thing down! Man! You are really getting on my nerves. Yui here and there! Do you think she like you?! You are nothing but a piece of crap! I'm gonna burn that ryuuseisui and it will soon become nothing but 2 black balls!" Tasuki warned Suboshi, and glared at him, real hard.  
  
"Tasuki! Stop it! We are here for the sake of Miaka and Yui, not for fighting. Please stop it. You will never know what happen if both the Mikos find out." Tamahome, whispered into Tasuki's ear, warning him.  
  
"Yeah! Listen to Tamahome and stop causing a din down here. If I catch you ever bad-mouthing about Yui, you will be dead meat." Suboshi said in a mean way.  
  
"Wah! Everyone has been good isn't it?  
  
Here come Miaka and Yui.  
  
"Eh eh... Tasuki kun!!! What happened? How come your face look so long and black?" Miaka asked in concern.  
  
"Bah! Its nothing! Oh well a bee got stuck in my ear but I manage to get it out. Man! It hurts! The pain is still there so I'm kinda pissed off by the bee." Tasuki lied to Miaka as he does not want her to find out what happen to he and Suboshi.  
  
"Ohhh!! That must hurt! By the way, where's the bee? And.. I don't see any swollen in you ears." Miaka ask suspiciously.  
  
"Wah wah wah! Erm.. I burned the bee! And erm.. Mitsukake used his healing power to heal me back!" Tasuki replied as he cast his eyes on Mitsukake.  
  
"???" Mitsukake was standing at the corner, not knowing what to say and was blur.  
  
"Hmm I see I see.. Poor o bee... ......" Miaka continue talking while Yui interrupted her.  
  
"Ahem! Is everyone here? Miaka! Stop your bee thingy! We got hell lots of stuffs to do!" Yui scolded Miaka.  
  
"Alright. Haha! Gomen ne , Yui chan! I was carried away! Haha! Alrighty! We will start off with out meeting today!" Miaka said.  
  
"Okay! Listen up guys! Miaka and I have decided something interesting for you guys. You know... we can't enter this book whenever we want! It's not like a hotel. You can check in and out whenever you wanna it! No! And seriously, we will miss you guys when we are in the real world. Like what Chichiri told me, 2 years on our world is equal to 10 years in your world." Yui said.  
  
Miaka continued, "And so! We would have a small request! Yui chan and I both still have a wish left to go. So, I will used my wish to wish that you guys would come over to our world and used Yui chan's wish to let you guys go back to your own world. And thus, we will have no wish left and that makes it more impossible for us to come back again. This time the trip to Tokyo will be a last gathering, last time, last moments for us to be together. After this trip, it will all be history and memories."  
  
"Going to your world? Which means... we are all leaving Konan?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Yes... that's right. You guys will be staying there for about 1 week or so. Since now is our school vacations! Aren't you guys excited?!" Miaka asked happily, looking forward to see everyone laughing, nodding their head.  
  
But to her surprised, everyone's expressions weren't what she expected. Gloomy, sad, blur faces were all over the place.  
  
"Huh? You mean you guys doesn't like this idea?" Yui asked  
  
"No. It's not that. Every one of us is excited and wishes to go to your world and have a look at it. But, this is too sudden for us." Chiriko said.  
  
"Yeah.. Although I know that we are only going for 1 week of so... but bear that in mind, its 1 week in your place not ours. It will mean a great period for our world." Chichiri said.  
  
"And.. As the Emperor of Konan, I can't just leave my country unattended. What if the other country invaded Konan? And also... I can't leave Hikou and Boushin alone in the palaces and enjoy with you guys." Hotohori told Miaka.  
  
Now, Miaka's eye is full of tears. Suddenly, Miaka started crying.  
  
"I... I... I just want to be with together for the last time. I know that this is hard for you. Don't worry. I won't force you guys. I understand your positions. I won't make things difficult for you guys. I'm sorry to suggest such a stupid idea." Miaka said, with big tears rolling down her cheeks. After saying those, she ran off.  
  
"Miaka!" Tamahome shouted to her and followed her.  
  
Yui now at the corner, looking sad too told the seishis, "Haha, we are just too foolish. All we wanted is to be with you guys for the last time. Oh well, since you guys rejected this offer, I will be totally out of this. Haha! Relax man! What that kind of faces you guys giving me? I'm not like Miaka! I won't cry."  
  
Actually, everyone can see that Yui is just acting tough. Then, Yui walked off, heading to the garden. Suboshi, followed her too.  
  
"What a meeting.." Chiriko said.  
  
"Everybody got to think of this. On one hand we do not want to see Miaka and Yui sad. On the other hand, we just can't leave the country like that. There must be a perfect plan for it. It will sure benefits one and other." Hotohori told the rest of the seishi.  
  
"Yes. Hotohori sama is correct. There's sure a way! How about like this? Suboshi and I will go to look for Taiitsukun and ask her to help us. And before she comes, we will have to crack our minds and think of solutions. By then, we will ask her for comments." Amiboshi, a Seiryuu seishi suggested.  
  
Everyone nodded the head except for Tasuki.  
  
"Bah! What can that obasan so? She will be useless and I doubt you can find her... WAH! OBASAN! " Suddenly Taiitsukun pop out of no where in front of Tasuki and scared him.  
  
Pow Taiitsukun hit Tasuki's head.  
  
"Stop calling me that." Taiitsukun warned Tasuki.  
  
"Taiitsukun! How do you we are looking for you! Its about.."  
  
"A trip to Tokyo." Taiitsukun said, interrupting Nuriko.  
  
"Well, we've got to discuss this before it's too late. Miaka and Yui are planning to leave Konan in silence. But I have informed Tamahome to stop her by all means. We got to act this fast! We will assemble at Hotohori's place by nightfall. By the daylight, we will give them a surprise. Now everyone go think of whatever you can think off. And do not slack off."  
  
And so, everyone went back to their room and think of what they gonna do. 


End file.
